


Fort Farragut

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: Even murderers have intimate moments.A collection of drabbles featuring Lucien and his silencer, Lucrezia.





	1. Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting a few of my shorter fics from tumblr, because tumblr is a truly awful website that i'm trying to leave. Don't expect a consistent story. I might update with more short stories but I'm not promising anything.

This was her life now.

Sleeping in Fort Farragut. In his bed. With him.

It almost didn’t feel real. The outright security she felt tangled in his sheets, his arms. The hot breath on her bare skin. The lazy kisses and suckles to her shoulder and neck.

The hours they spent in the heat of passion was one thing. But this?

Lucien looked almost vulnerable next to her. He was a dangerous man, she knew that. But he looked so innocent.

Did he think the same of her? 

She was an assassin, a murderer. She was dangerous. But did he think she looked vulnerable?

“Lucien,” she said softly. 

Lucien. The man she was with. A name that made her weak, yet drove her passion.

“Mmm?” His voice was husky, and it vibrated into her body.

What did he think of this? 

“I need to say something. I don’t care what you think, but you need to know?”

He hesitated. “Yes, Lucrezia?”

It was something she had known for a while. Something that had been screaming inside of her, but that she couldn’t come to terms with.

Would this help?

“I love you.”

She flinched the second she heard herself. It didn’t sound right in her voice. She was cold-hearted and killed without remorse; she shouldn’t be capable of love.

And she didn’t expect him to be either.

And she didn’t expect him to say what he said next.

“I know. And I love you too, my silencer.”


	2. Purify

Lucrezia awoke in a sweat. Vicente and Ocheeva had been in her dream, and she had a gut feeling they were calling to her from the void. They had been family.

Once.

Before she Purified them.

She would join them in the void someday. Would they still think of her as family? 

She sat up, noticing the cold stone walls that surrounded her, the dark silken sheets that caressed her skin.

And the body next to her.

Awake

Watching her.

“Silencer, is everything all right?” Lucien’s voice was low and husky with tiredness. “It’s still early, you need to sleep.”

Was everything all right?

She had found people that accepted her, and then killed them. She was in bed with the man that gave her the orders.

“It’s the void. It’s angry with me.”

Lucien’s fingers combed through her hair, gently guiding her head back to the pillow. “I know the void better than you. It’s not.”

“It’s not the void then,” she snuggled closer to him. “It’s… my family. Our family.”

He kissed the top of her head as he lazily traced a pattern on her bare shoulder. “If they are angry with you, it won’t be for long. Except for the traitor, the void accepts them all. I knew all of them, and I know they’ll find peace soon.”

She nestled her head against his chest, her finger twirling a stray chest hair. “And me?”

“Of course. The void eagerly awaits your arrival, when the time comes. But it’s far away. Now sleep, my love.”


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia was kidnapped and tortured after accepting a trick contract. She was rescued by Lucien, but she'd never be the same afterwards.

Lucrezia’s dreams were an endless cycle of not knowing where she was. She would be back at Fort Farragut, or even the Sanctuary, or on rare occasions her family’s home in Skingrad, but then she would wake up in that horrible makeshift cell in that horrible cold cave.

The cave was only in her nightmares now. But in that space between dreams and reality, it was hard to know for certain.

She had been there for almost 3 days. She wasn’t even certain how long she’d been here.

Fort Farragut. Lucien’s bed. Soft black sheets and blankets. Warmth. And his scent.

His breath.

His touch.

Her first instinct was to recoil. She was used to being beaten. Being simply beaten was a mercy, she had learned quickly, but she still dreaded it, especially when the bruises started to form.

Then the guilt set in. Lucien had slaughtered every single man in that cave, even the ones that were simply watching her soul and dignity being ripped from her. He had given her his cloak and held her, and gotten her back safely. 

But the fear that he was just a dream was there.

She relaxed and opened her eyes. His, as beautiful and dark as the void, yet so warm, looked down into her.

“Do not fear, my child. You’re home.”

He had been telling her that constantly, as if he knew all the torment in her head, all of her doubts. She began to cry as he kissed her forehead, and then her lips.

Lucien was here. Everything was all right. Lucien, the light in her world. The light, and the calming darkness.

His hair fell around her face, obscuring everything in the room but his own. There was concern in his eyes, a look she rarely saw, as his thumb wiped the tears off her cheeks.

“I know you won’t want to here this,” he said more gently than she had ever heard him, “but I’m not giving you any contracts for a while. You’ve been injured and you need to recover.”

“Thank you,” she sobbed, and Lucien’s brow furrowed. This wasn’t like her at all, and they both knew it. Normally she’d protest, tell him to stop underestimating her. But she had been broken into pieces. “What of you, though? Will you have more contracts now?”

“I will explain to the other members of the Black Hand what happened,” he continued to gently caress her cheek, “even though I’m certain the Night Mother knows already. But you, my dear silencer… you’re family. And I shall be at your side when you need me.”

Lucrezia nodded, weakly smiling. “I… thank you… I love you so much, Lucien.”

Lucien kissed her lips again before pulling on top of him in an embrace. “I love you too. And so does the Night Mother, and Sithis. And they will help you heal. But for now, you need sleep.”


End file.
